


Lavender With Honey

by jikarico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, I tried my best, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, blakes pretty, pls no hate, so im fixing that, thats it, theres not enough bmblb coffee shop aus, yangs gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: She was half-way through a sip before someone walks up to the counter. Someone beautiful. The blonde chokes on her coffee.Gods, Yang had to hold herself back from proposing on the spot.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**_SATURDAY_ **

"Can you stay behind for a while after work? Weiss wants to tell us something important," Ruby tells her.

That was the first thing Yang heard as she stepped through the back entrance of the cafe. It wasn't unusual for Weiss to demand everyone's attention. But she hasn't asked for a 'meeting' since she announced that she dragged a new person to work at the cafe (It was Sun), and that was _months_ ago.

Most times when Weiss wanted to tell everyone something she'd text their group chat then proceed to block all notifications from it.

Yang nodded. Ruby walked out the front door, leaving Yang. The blonde put her bike helmet on the table next to her and grabs her apron. She ties it around her waist and wraps her tie around her collar. As she did this, she thought about what Weiss needed them all for.

What was so significant that Weiss needed to tell everyone personally? It can be _that_ important, right?

* * *

"Thank you, please come again!" Yang almosts throws her drink in anger from where she's sitting, she would _never_ last being on counter duty; she'll _die_. Pyrrha's far too kind, Yang swears. Gods... And if she hears that _dumb_ phrase _one more time today-_

"Is that the last one?" Ruby poked her head out from the counter. " _Please_ tell me they're all gone. I don't think I can handle another sleep-deprived teenager again."

"Aren't _you_ a teenager?" Neptune asked Ruby, who looked like she was severely insulted.

" _Was_ a teenager," Ruby says proudly. "I'm _20_ now."

"Yeah, _now_ ," Neptune cuts in. He leans down to Ruby's height, his hands on his knees. "You're still a baby to us. You can't even drink yet."

Ruby raised a glass to throw at Neptune before Ren distracts her. He'd rather not clean more broken glasses today.

"It's 9," Ren tells her. "We're closed." Ruby gives a 'hurray', seemingly forgetting Neptune existed, which both he and Ren were grateful for.

Yang walks over and hops on the counter and talks to Pyrrha for a while.

~~~

Yang stretches her arms above her head, groaning. She looks at her wristwatch; it's almost 10. "Whelp, I'm going home," She goes to stand up but gets stopped by hands around her arms. "Rubes, why are you stopping me?" She turns her head to the mess of black hair.

"Weiss wants to talk to us, remember?" Her face is pressed into Yang's back, muffling her voice.

"Oh yeah," Yang says slowly. "Why?"

Ruby shugs and lets go of her sister. Around 10 minutes later Weiss walks in during a game of Uno (Ren always wins). After a minute of packing up, Weiss finally talks them.

"A close friend of mine and Sun's will be coming here tomorrow," _That's_ what's so important? "I want her to be treated well, so _behave_." She glanced over at Neptune and Yang.

"Why are you looking at me, I'm the good one!" Neptune protested, his hand placed dramatically over his heart. "I _always_ behave well."

"Sure you do," Weiss ignores him. She gives Yang a pointed look. "No flirting with her."

"What implied I'm gonna flirt with her?"

"You flirt with every pretty girl you see," Weiss replies. "Remember _Neon_?" Yang groans at the memory while Ruby laughs at her.

"We are _not_ talking about _that_ now." Yang made a mistake _even looking_ at Neon. She can't bear to think of that embarrassing moment. Thankfully Weiss pulls her out of her misery.

"Ren, can you tell Nora about this? She works tomorrow, after all." Ren nods and Weiss walks out the front door, Ruby just behind her.

Yang hops off the counter and goes out into the back room. She unties her apron from her waist and hangs it up. She walks out and drives home to her apartment.

_You flirt with every pretty girl you see_. So this mystery girl is attractive, huh? _Good to know_.

Yang's gonna make the most out of tomorrow.

* * *

**_SUNDAY_ **

It was currently Yang's break, so she was finally able to remove that _damn_ tie and enjoy the rush of caffeine. She was half-way through a sip before someone walks up to the counter. Someone _beautiful_. The blonde nearly chokes on her coffee.

Long black hair that goes down to her lower back; pale, smooth-looking skin that seems soft to the touch and sharp, intelligent amber eyes. She had a pair of cat ears on her head, twitching at the noises around the cafe. She was short, around 5"5, something Yang was pleased about.

Gods, Yang had to hold herself back from proposing on the spot.

"Excuse me?" She even sounds hot. "Do you know where Weiss is?" Yang could listen to her all day. Wait... _That's_ Weiss friend?! She hit the jackpot. And she was talking to _Neptune_ of all people!

"Mm? Oh, Weiss?" The girl nodded. "I suppose I can tell you," She nods again. "Over text." Neptune winked. The Faunus stepped back a little as Neptune leaned forward.

Yang stood up and was about to deal with him until Nora walked by. She saw Neptune and promptly stepped on his foot from behind him. 

Nora leads the girl to the back room where Weiss is. Yang could only hear so much of what was said, so she gets closer to the door.

"Whoa, is that your friend you were talking about?" Yang hears Ruby ask. 

"Yes, she is. Now out!" Ruby gets pushed out by two (twig-like) arms, and the door shuts behind her. Ruby leads her back against it and looks down. She points at the floor.

"Is Neptune dead?" Yang then walks over and stretches over the counter. She looks at him with disgust.

"We can only hope." From beside her Ren nods his head in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake was starting to have second thoughts.

She knew getting away from Adam is what she has to do, she's not scared of _that_ situation. But it's the breaking up part that terrifies her.

Blake's never been in a relationship before Adam, she never had the chance. Somehow he was always there. Watching her like a hawk (or bull in his case) - Blake could never breathe properly. Not without him there. She doesn't know what to do.

The cat Faunus told Adam she would be visiting her parents for a while. She'd already packed her stuff in preparation for her 'escape'. She only had so much: clothes, pictures, books, money and her phone. He'd never let her have too much. But Blake was used to travelling light. She'd stay over at Ilia's for a couple days when Adam had his bad days. It was then she started to question her relationship with Adam.

Now Blake didn't have to question. She already knew. Blake was driving into the borders of Vale, feeling better as soon as she saw the ' **WELCOME TO VALE** ' sign.

For a couple days Ilia would cover for her as Blake got the confidence to write her break up message. Some small words that would mean a hell of a lot to Blake, she'd spent days thinking about what to text him.

And so, after three days of driving away from him - from _them_ , she texts Adam two words.

_We're done._

* * *

**_FRIDAY_ **

She called Weiss early in the morning. She needed to know that it happened.

(Ilia knew the night Blake told him.

" _He crushed his phone in his hands_ ," Ilia told her, only four hours after the deed was done. " _He's angry. I have to leave soon_."

" _Not too soon though, that'll raise suspicion. Maybe in... two weeks?_ " Blake can't risk Ilia's safety. They have to play it low.

" _Okay-_ " Blake hears a yell on Ilia's side of the call, distant but _loud_. " _See you soon, be safe_."

" _You too_.")

Blake needed to talk to Weiss as soon as possible. The ex-heiress always knew what to do. They arranged to meet up.

Weiss asked her where she was and gave her directions to the cafe her friends work at. Apparently, Sun's there, which is nice. It'll be good to see him again.

Blake's around a day and a half away from where Weiss said to go. It's a good distraction; talking to Weiss and driving. Despite her saying about how she hates them, Weiss knows a lot about the workers at the cafe.

Ruby and Nora are loud and energetic. Ren's calm and blunt. Pyrrha's an _angel_ to be around. Neptune's flirtatious and has... aquaphobia (odd thing to know, but okay). Sun's is as he was before; a loveable idiot. And Yang is a little bit of everyone ( _only more unbearable_ , Weiss says).

Weiss wanted to know if Blake had enough money to rent an apartment, she didn't. Adam made sure Blake earned less than him. A sign of power. With only the small amount her parents gave her in weekly, she couldn't afford a place to stay.

"Maybe someone I know has a spare place," Weiss tells her. "I'm only friends with people I trust - so you don't have to be scared of them."

Blake agrees with her, but... "Does Sun have a spare room?" She won't mind staying with him for a while, he's a good guy.

"I've asked him," Weiss said. "His home is full. Neptune and Sage live there too, there's no room,"

_Damn it_.

"When you get here I'll ask some others," Blake stops her car in a car park. "It'll be easier that way." She pulls a blanket over her shoulders and reclines the seat down.

"Okay, Weiss," She's so exhausted. "I'll be there soon." Her voice was sluggish.

She's too tired to hear Weiss' response. Their call hangs up, and Blake falls asleep.

For the first time in a while, she doesn't dream of red hair and hurtful hands.

* * *

**_SUNDAY_ **

She was finally here. Blake was standing outside a small but popular cafe. The words: **THE HIVE** written in bold, golden writing on the building.

Blake first looked through the windows before entering. A blue-haired boy was at the counter - she'll talk to him. If Blake could remember correctly, that's... Neptune.

The Faunus took a deep breath and entered. She immediately noticed the smell of coffee beans and cologne that wafted through the air. There were lots of teenagers writing on laptops and consuming high amounts of caffeine. Blake walks up to the counter while hearing a faint cough from a blonde at a table.

She notices the up and down look she receives from the blonde. Donning the same red and black uniform as Neptune, just without the tie. Her purple eyes glance at her cat ears for a second, before going south.

_That must be... Yang._

"Excuse me?" Neptune looks up, his eyes doing a full up and down also. "Do you know where Weiss is?" Yang was still looking at her, eyes now wide in disbelief. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Mm? Oh, Weiss?" Neptune responded. Blake nodded. "I suppose I can tell you," She nods again, hoping to get the conversation over with. "Over text." He winks at her, leaning forward. Blake takes a step back. She should have talked to Yang instead of him; he's _too_ close.

From the corner of her eye, Blake sees the blonde stands up and _wow she's tall_. But she doesn't get there first.

A much smaller girl with ginger hair walks up and slams her foot down on his, from what little Blake can see. Neptune goes down, groaning quietly.

The girl nods at Blake to follow her. _Ginger hair, short_ \- _Nora_. Nora leads her to the backroom, opens the door and ushers her in. Weiss is there, so is Sun and a short girl with red tips at the end of her black hair... _..Ruby_.

She hears someone rest their arms on the counter behind her. Probably Yang trying to listen in.

"Whoa, is that your friend you were talking about?" Ruby's somehow more energetic than how Weiss described her. Bouncing up and down on the spot while pointing at Blake.

"Yes, she is. Now out!" Weiss pushes her out and closes the door behind her. She looks at the door and lets out an exhausted sigh as she shakes her head.

Blake's suddenly engulfed by a hug from Sun, which she returns instantly. Weiss joins in a second later (with much less enthusiasm).

"It's good to see you two again," She says in Sun's shoulder, almost tearing up. It had been around 2 years since they were all together again. Blake could only call them every once in a while. But Adam would take her phone away, preventing any way Blake could contact anyone. She hated those days.

"It's good to see you too," Sun says, his tail swaying gently. "It's been too long."

"It has," Weiss agrees. They pull apart from each other, but Sun stays shoulder to shoulder with Blake. "Now, you need somewhere to stay, right?" Blake nods.

"Sorry that you can't crash at mine," Sun says sadly. "It's just too full with Nep and Sage."

"What about Scarlet?" Weiss asks.

"He's in Vacuo right now, so no spare there," Weiss makes a frustrated noise and sighs.

"What about..," The ex-heiress bites her bottom lip. "...Jaune." _Who?_

"Naw, he has both Ren _and_ Nora at his." Weiss runs her hand over her face for a second before snapping her fingers.

"Yang!" _The blonde?_ "Ruby's just moved out of her apartment so - there's a spare room there." Weiss looks at Blake for a second then Sun.

"She _is_ our last option," He agrees. "Blake?" They both look at her. Blake thinks for a moment, making up her mind.

"Well," She starts. "It'll be better than sleeping in a car." Sun gives a soft smile to her before looking at Weiss.

"Go get her." Weiss nods and turns around, opening the door. Blake could see the blonde in question leaning on the counter, drinking her coffee from earlier.

"Yang," She looks up, her purple eyes brighter in the light. Weiss nods into the room, Yang walks around the counter into the room. She closes the door behind her.

_She's so tall up close._

"Make it quick, Weiss," Yang says. "My break ends in-" She looks at her wristwatch. "-15 minutes." She puts her hands on her hips.

_She's so pretty up close_. Wait...

_Damn it_.


End file.
